The Heart behind the Frozen Heart
by Sydneyaus1
Summary: Behind every villian, there's a backstory. Sometimes, you change your opinion on them once you've heard their story. Other times, your hatred for them hardens. Let's hear what you think of Prince Hans when you hear the epic tale of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and Aurelia, the baker's daughter whom he fell in love with.


Behind every villain, there's a back story. Sometimes, you change your opinion on them once you've heard their story. Other times, your hatred for them hardens. Let's hear what you think of Prince Hans when you hear the epic tale of Prince Hans of the Southern Isles, and Aurelia, the baker's daughter whom he fell in love with.  
One typical day in the bakery, things suddenly turn not-so-typical. Prince Hans, accompanied by his parents, come to plan the cake for Han's debut ball. There's an instant connection between the two. Will unseen forces get in the way? What about Hans? Who is Hans, really?

**Mainly Aurelia's POV, occasionally Hans. Maybe. And I'm giving them indoor plumbing and photography. I know that in this time period, they weren't around but it works for my story, so please no hate.**

Chapter One- Glances  
Aurelia's POV

"Aurelia? Darling, the sun is rising. It's time to begin the day." Mother was shaking my shoulders, startling me from a dream... I sat up and frowned, unable to remember exactly what my dream was about. I stood up, my limbs crackling from stiffness. I headed towards the bathroom as my mother bee lined for the closet. I splashed cold water onto my face, an attempt to wake myself up. The sun was barely peeking over the mountains of the Southern Isles, my home. I stared at my reflection in the mirror, paying no mind to my mother as she was mindlessly chattering, picking out some clean clothing for the day. My dark brown hair had a mousy-like appearance to it. My reflection frowned as I tied my hair up with a magenta-colored ribbon. My dark eyes didn't look as awake as normal, but just give it some time. I'm sure it would happen soon.

"Aurelia, are you listening to me?" My mother demanded, standing in the door way. My cheeks burned with embarrassment. Mother had light brown hair and hazel eyes. She had a small stature. I didn't get my looks from her, but I did get my smaller stature from her.

"I apologize, Mother." I said quietly, walking past her into my room where she had laid a simple light blue gown with some white lace designs. My family made a fair living, being the only town bakery, and as the only child, my parents opted to spoil me to their best. I slid on black slippers and headed down the stairs.

I was never a typical child. I constantly had my nose in a book, my mouth quiet. The other children in the village would run around, screaming with delight, as I sat inside, playing with dolls or helping my Father bake. I loved to help him in the bakery. My favorite thing to make was cupcakes. They were mini-cakes that could give bursts of flavor with just a small bite.

We lived above the bakery, in a two bedroom home. It was undoubtedly convenient. I walked down the steps and the aroma of freshly baking bread was seeping through the air. By now the sun had risen above the mountains and the village was abuzz with activity. Shouting could be heard, but that was a typical sound to be heard.

Father was in the midst of pulling loaves out of the oven when I reached the last step. He gave me a smile, before getting back to his business.

"Aurelia, darling, could you be a darling and ice the cake on the counter? It's to be a light green with white flower designs." Father requested, before focusing back on his work.

I poured the icing into a bag, cut the tip and began to ice the top of the cake. I did my best to spread the initial light green icing evenly, before working on piping the white flowers. This was my forte of decorating. I could create beautiful works of art with just a small bag of icing.  
Decorating, believe it or not, was labor intensive and mind intensive so by the time I was finished, my face was bright red with concentration, icing, and a slight sheen of sweat. I left the cake on the counter and went upstairs to wash my face once again. As I reached the top step, I heard the bell on the door ring, alerting that someone had entered the bakery.

I quickly washed my face as I heard movements and low voices. I walked back down the steps, not seeing anyone at first. Assuming the customers had left, I grabbed the cake from the counter and walked into our back room, searching for Father.

"Father?" I rounded the corner with the cake in front of me, excited to present my beautiful artwork. Another body slammed into me, crushing the cake, splattering us both all over in green and white icing. I let out a girlish shriek, while the opposing body let out a manly grunt. My heart rate doubled and I sheepishly looked up, scared.

Bright green eyes were glaring at me. The man was slender, fair skinned, and quite handsome. He would most likely would have been even more handsome, were it not for the large glare on his face, aimed at me.

"I... I... I am... so sorry..." I managed to get out, my entire body aflame with embarrassment. I grabbed a towel from behind me and began to pat the lapels of his white jacket, attempting to get the green out that was quickly becoming stains.

"Aurelia, please darling, stop." Soft hands came down on my shoulders, halting my movements. I looked over my shoulder, my mother's warm eyes meeting my panicked ones.

"Aurelia. This is Prince Hans. Behind him are King Johann and Queen Juliet. Your Highness', this is my only daughter, Aurelia." I let out a strangled gasp, dropping quickly into a curtsy. Prince Hans certainly looked like his Father. They both had light auburn hair and strong facial structures. But Prince Hans had his mother's green eyes. Prince Hans looked down on me scornfully.

Thoroughly embarrassed, I ran away, up to my bedroom. I closed the door lightly behind me as I heard voices begin to speak up again. I stripped my ruined dress off and slipped into the shower. The warm water washed away the icing and I watched as the colors swirled together down the drain. Within only a few minutes, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around myself, opening the door to my room.  
Humming to myself, trying to erase the shame from my memory, I tied my magenta ribbon back into my hair. I kept my eyes downcast and as I sang my mother's favorite lullaby to myself.

"Do you sing often?" A voice blurted from nowhere. I whipped around to see Prince Hans looking at me, wide-eyed.

I stuttered, grabbed my clothes and stumbled back towards the bathroom, only to trip over my own feet. Prince Hans attempted to catch me, but only managed to fall on top of me, his arm wrapped around my waist. My chest burned with embarrassment that worked its way to the roots of my hair.

It couldn't get any worse.

**I know that last moment seemed a bit familiar, but I wanted to give Hans a few moments so in the future, when he's with Anna, he will be having deja vu almost. **

**Leave me some love? Maybe? I will be updating when I can!**

**Sydney xx**


End file.
